


Trouble at the tavern

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Moonlight heart [3]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex, Werewolf, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: This should take place before the Demon attack story.
Relationships: Chute a d Mikea
Series: Moonlight heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715104





	Trouble at the tavern

**Author's Note:**

> This should take place before the Demon attack story.

Trouble at the tavern.  
Warning: This story has an XXX situation so please be at least 18.  
Pairing: Mikea and Chute

Chute found him in the tavern with two women on his lap. These two were not the normal type to be found in a place like this. They looked too rich to be there, dressed in fine gowns and jewelry. Mikea was having a fun time with these two rubbing their butts and groping them. Chute Sighed and took a seat ordering the strongest stuff they had. She even took the whole bottle and began drinking it by herself.   
After a while she looked over at him and saw him with only one of the girls (the richer of the two.). He was nuzzling her neck making the girl moan. Chute stood up when he moved to her other ear. Grabbing the bottle she walked briskly over to them yanking the rich girl away from him. "Go home you tart!" she slurred half drunk. "Well you street rat, perhaps you should go home. I don't see why-" Chute growled making her eyes glow scaring the girl. She almost tripped over a chair running out the door. Turning back to Mikea she wobbled a bit holding out her hand. "Spit them out..." He looked at her in disbelieve. Rolling his eyes as she motioned again he spat out two ear rings. They were large jewels, two white diamonds and blue sapphires. "How did you know I did that?" Chute pocketed the jewelry and took a swig from the bottle. Mikea stopped her from downing the whole bottle and took it away from her. "Damn woman, what has gotten into you?" Chute slapped him but not really hard. Grabbing for the bottle Mikea yanked it away. "No, you've had enough." Chute growled shifting into a wolf scaring the rest of the people in the tavern. Snapping for his hand Mikea avoided her teeth and clamped her mouth shut. She tried to shake him off but he held tight until she stopped and gave up. "You defiantly had too much." Her eyes looked up at him as he still held on to her snout. "Now, let's get out of here before we attract unwanted attention."  
Mikea had to help her get back to their room, she stumbled a few times coming up the steps. Fumbling for the lock Mikea felt a kiss at the back of his neck. Chute started to get frisky running her hands across his back and moving to his chest. Turning around he could see that she was affected by the booze. "Chute..." She got really close pressing herself against him. Getting pressed against the door Mikea tried to reach for the handle as chute kissed him. Turning the nob the door swung open sending Chute falling to the floor. "Oww-" She mumbled her face still against the floor boards. Mikea grabbed her around the waist picking her up as he kicked the door closed. "Your wasted..." He said throwing her on the bed she only squirmed a bit to get in a good spot before she passed out. Mikea shook his head taking the earrings from her pocket and covering her up. "You do know... that woman is going to be looking for you... once she realizes that she's missing those."   
"I kind of figured she might."  
Chute growled pulling the cover over her head making Mikea slip a bit on the bed. There was a moment of silence as Mikea figured she passed out again. "Why..."  
"Hum?"  
"Why, do you do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"You have me yet you still go after the other girls..."  
"..."  
"Aren't I enough for you?"  
Mikea sighed tossing the earrings onto the table. "It's what I was taught to do... for me women are easy targets." Chute tossed the cover back throwing it at him. "Sleep on the floor tonight!" She yelled curling into a ball facing the wall. She was mad, so Mikea did as told and found one of the wooden chairs to sit in. She didn't look at him the whole time as he made himself comfortable. "You know something...." She moved a bit to hear him. "All those other women, they're nothing compared to you." Lifting her head she looked over her shoulder at him. "You have something that they don't...."  
"What might that be?"  
"A hart."   
Chute still looked at him for a moment and then put her head back down on the bed. She let out a sound of disbelief and he knew she may have rolled her eyes. "I mean it, even though those women use their money to act like saints, they can't change what's inside. Half of those women have harts so dark you could use their blood as ink." She didn't say anything.  
"That woman you seen me with, her father buys all those nice fairy folk and rip's their wings off for fun. She buys those baby dragons just to have them killed for their parts." Chute shifted as she grabbed for a cover that wasn't there. Realizing that she had given the cover to him she curled back up into a ball. "Stop talking I want to go to sleep." Mikea wrapped the cover around himself as she shifted into her wolf form to keep warm. 

Sleeping in the chair wasn't so bad but every time he nodded off he slipped from the chair waking him up. Getting fed up he got out of the chair and went over to the bed. Chute was stretched out on the bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow. Chuckling a bit he laid down next to her slipping the pillow out of her arms. She stirred a bit reaching for the pillow again but this time she wrapped her arms around him. "Mikea... I missed you." Mikea froze, was the booze making her talk in her sleep? "I was getting worried..." She started to rub her face into his chest and pull at his shirt. Before he knew it she was tearing at it with her claws. "Chute... Chute wake up!" he yelled pining her arms to the bed. Her eyes shot open looking up at him, for a moment she held her breath. Mikea could see tears start to form in her eyes as she closed them again sending them flowing down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He let go of her arms, and she grabbed at the torn shirt. "...I...I'm going to kill you."  
"What?"  
"If you stay with me... I'll kill you." Mikea ran his hand through her hair hugging her tight. "No you won't... even if you do I'm glad it's you who kills me." 

In the morning Chute was waiting on Mikea outside the inn sipping a cup of tea and nursing a hangover. "Are you feeling better?" She cringed at the loudness of his voice. "I hate hang overs, perhaps we should get out of town."   
"We will get out of town once I sell off these ear rings." Finding a trader that bought them for a good price Mikea got supplies and they headed out of town. Not too far down the road they noticed that the fields had not yet been reaped of their wheat and hay. “Looks like the lord of this land has slacked off this year.” Said Mikea picking one of the stocks and looking at it. Out of nowhere a buck leaped out of the tall grass making Chute stop in her tracks. It was an old deer and its antlers could have been mistaken for a tree. The brown coat was turned gray with age, so much that it looked silver. There was a moment of stillness before the deer seemed to nod then slowly trot away into the next field.   
“Was he nodding to me or you?” asked Mikea.   
“…That was a deer from a unicorns forest… no wonder the fields look as if they haven’t been taken care of.” She ran her hands across the long grass then pushed her way into it. Mikea watched as she disappeared into the golden grass. “Chute?!” When there was a loud rustling of the grass Mikea ran along the path that she made to find her. It led him to an old tree that had been hit with lightning, and was half on the ground. Hanging from one of the branches was her dress and weapons. Looking around there were a lot of paths going in and out of the small clearing. The deer and wild pigs must have done most of them.   
“Chute, are you up to one of your games again?” There was a shimmer of something on some of the grass making him go over to it. It was a piece of her hair so he flowed that path. He spotted her standing with her back to him, her wolf ears and tail showing as he walked up to her. “Mikea, do you want to prove something to me?”  
“Like what?”  
“How much you love me.” Mikea could see her tail swish waiting for his response. “What would I have to do to prove that?”  
“Capture me, hold me, and never let me go.” Mikea smiled for a moment and then he saw her run off into the grass again. Taking off after her he started to notice why she had taken off her dress. The grass and other plants were pulling at his clothes slowing him down. Stopping for a moment he turned around and headed back to the tree. “Are you giving up?” asked Chute appearing out of nowhere. “No, I’m just making this a fair game.” She stopped just as he walked into the clearing. Standing next to the branch that had her clothes hanging on it he took off his cape. Chute watched as he took off his belts and hung them alongside her clothes. He continued to undress until he was naked, he even took off his boots letting the dirt and grass go between his toes. She looked him over from head to toe admiring his slender yet muscular features. Parts of his body were covered with patches of dark hair making her wander what he might look like as a werewolf. Turning around to face her he caught her staring and it was a moment he couldn’t pass up. Running at her he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against him. “Now it’s a fair game.” She quickly smiled and pushed him away. “You still have to capture me properly.” She quickly ran off back into the grass making him chase after her.   
He kept up with her and tried to grab her tail to make her stop. She was having too much fun running from him, and Mikea was starting to get winded. Slowing down a bit to make a sharp turn Mikea dove for her making both of them tumble into the grass. “Got you…” Mikea propped himself up on his arms when he noticed that he was lying on top of her. They were both breathing hard as he kissed her taking what breath they had away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled away from him and started to nibble on his ear.   
“Is this another part of your game?” he groaned. She growled licking at his neck and moving her legs against his midsection. He was starting to get hard with what she was doing. He shook when she breathed against the wet parts of his skin. “You lose this round.” She whispered into his ear. Quickly she shoved him off of her and she jumped up and kicked some grass at him before she took off again. Mikea was dumfounded and got to his feet.   
“That wasn’t fair!” he yelled chasing after her again. This time he managed to corner her against some rocks. She tried to run past him but he managed to grab a hold of her from behind. “I’m going to make you pay for cheating earlier.” She could feel something hot and hard against her backside as he kept hold of her. Swishing her tail she slipped it between his legs tickling him. “Stop that.” He said grabbing her tail, she let out a yelp and her body shook. “Did that hurt?” biting her bottom lip she shook her head. Her ears were laid back as she looked over her shoulder at him. Those blue eyes sparked as he reached for her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. She reached back digging her claws into the back of his neck. He hissed in pain against her lips making him press her even closer to him. “Ah-now stop that, you’re trying to distract me again.” She dug her claws in deeper making him toss her onto the ground. Pinning her down he checked the back of his neck, there was a little blood but nothing that wouldn’t heal overnight.   
“You bitch, perhaps I should treat you like one from now on.”  
“…Stupid mutt, there’s nothing you can say or do that could make me feel bad or hurt me any more than you already have.” He felt like slapping her to make her snap to her senses. “I think there is something I can do to you.” Grabbing her breast he roughly teased a moan from her. He could see her starting to get flustered as he played with her nipples.   
“Bastard, look who’s playing unfair now.” She said as he chuckled nipping at her neck and collar bone. His teeth sent shivers through her as he left little love bites across her skin. Her free hand stayed at her side as he held on to her other one weaving his fingers into hers. “Mikea- whatever you’re doing…” He covered her lips stopping her as their tongues fought each other. She bit his lip making him pull back, there was no blood but she looked as if she hated him. Running his hand through her hair he forced her to kiss him again. Feeling her body relax he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat up. Chute knew that he wouldn’t let go of her now. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Whispered Mikea into her ear as he ran his hands across her behind. “Why should I make it easy for you?” she panted.   
Mikea growled as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them under his arms.  
Chute tried to struggle but it only aided Mikea with what he was doing. “Ah, now hold still…” Chute stopped as she felt his hand between her legs.   
“Stop it… you’re playing unfairly.”  
“I don’t think this is a game anymore.” There was a gasp as he played with her making a shiver go through her body. She quickly bit her lip and looked away from him trying to hide the look on her face. “Heehee- you’ve been captured, but it looks like you won’t admit it.” She still looked away even when he dipped his fingers into her. Pulling her closer to him he started to nuzzle at her exposed neck. A gasp escaped her lips as her head went back. “I could tell you so many sweet things right now, but you wouldn’t want to hear them.”  
“Your right…” She straightened up putting her hands on his shoulders. With one quick movement she turned the tables on him. She had him pined to the ground, with a smile crossing her lips she laid on top of him. “Now what were you saying about me being captured.” Her tail swished tickling the tops of his feet. She only had his shoulders held down allowing him the use of his arms. “Is this supposed to prove that you’re able to turn on me?” She looked at his face with a disappointed growl snapping her teeth inches from his nose.   
“You were the one who keep’s saying that I was going to pay for what I did to you… so what exactly did I do to you that I have to repay?”  
He clamped his lips shut making her dig the tips of her finger nails into his shoulders. Flinching he closed his eyes trying to keep the pain at bay. “Don’t open your eyes.” She whispered.  
“Wa- why?”  
“Just keep them shut…” He did as told and felt her sit back on his stomach, her hands still on his shoulders. He could feel her tail resting between his legs as it gently swayed back and forth. Her hands lifted from his warm shoulders and trailed down his body to where she sat. “Th-that feels really good.” He could feel her lean forward and lick his neck. “You’re going to never want to let me go or go after another woman.”   
“What are you- AH!” She quickly grabbed him and leaned back letting out a moan. It was hot inside her as she moved against him. He was about to reach up and touch her when she pined his arms again. This time he wasn’t able to move. “I’ll pay you back right now whether you like it or not.” Moving her hips she forced a gasp from him. “Ch-chute…”   
“Who would had known, you’re enjoying this.” His eyes shot open startling her. Her face was damp with sweat making some of her hair stick to it. With all the energy he could gather he pushed her off of him. She was getting to her knees when he grabbed her around the hips keeping her on all fours. Leaning forward he bit her ear again. “You don’t get to decide when to pay me back.”   
Thrusting forward he slid easily into her making her throw her head back. Having sex this way made Chute more vocal. She would growl and whine as her nails dug into the ground. “You look like you’re the one enjoying it now.” Chute looked over her shoulder at him letting her now purple colored eyes show. Grabbing the base of her tail and her waist he thrust into her one last time. The sound of their release echoed off the near buy trees and rocks as they crumbled to the ground. Wrapping his arms around her he could still feel her body shaking and her breathing was hard. “Do you admit that you’ve been captured?” asked Mikea kissing the back of her neck. She started to slow her breathing and licking her dried lips.   
“I’ll never admit that to you…” Wrapping himself around her he started kissing the back of her shoulder. His finger playfully traced the markings on her arm. “Well I will have to say one thing, I’ll never go after another woman.”  
She turned her head to look at him smiling back at her. “Why would I want to when we could do this any time we wanted to?” Chute elbowed him making him roll onto his back. Rolling with him she looked down at him giving him a smile before she kissed him.

To be continued-


End file.
